Don't beleive the Lies I say
by Ghosts of the Past
Summary: When they met, she's his angel but he's her worst nightmare. She is abused and broken. He's in love but clueless. She's never had a real family. He's been surrounded by friends and family. All she's ever known was pain and anger. All he's ever known is happiness and love. They come from two every different worlds. How could these two ever find love within each other? Later rated M.
1. Just the beginning

Alexandra Khan-15  
>Father-35<br>John and Michel-2

* * *

><p>I was a child of 13 years.<p>

I came home after going to drama club. I was happy because I had gotten to lead in the school play that was written by one of my friends. I felt as if nothing could ruin my day.

That was until I found cop cars outside of my house. At first I thought that may be someone had gotten into trouble and the cops were called to settle everything down, so I just went up to the door and found it slightly open. I started pushing the door open when someone called out to me to get away from the door. I spun around, completely scared of the officer harsh voice.

"Yes." I said weakly. I barely found my voice. The officer came up to me, stared at me and then asked me a few questions.

"Do you live here?" I nodded my head.

"Who do you live with?"

"My mom and dad. Why?" I looked back at the man, who's eyes seemed to have grown soft, and my bottom lip started to tremble.

"Sweetie you're mother's dead." I started shaking my head slowly, my mouth forming breathless 'Nos' as the officer looked away from me.

"No...No...No...No...NO" My No's became more violent as I didn't want to beleive it, I didn't want to beleive him, I didn't want to believe any of what I saw, what in front of my house.

"NO she can't be gone, please tell me she can't be gone." I asked the officer, who looked so helplessly at me.

"I am truly sorry." He led my to were the paramedics or whatever there called were taking a body away. He put his hand on one of the guys shoulder and whispered into his ear if I could see for my self. The man nodded his head and slowly unzipped the body bag that contained the body.

There lied the lovely face of my mother. There was blood on her face, hair sticking out in all directions and scars all along her face that she had gotten from my father when they were fighting.

"No...No." I cried harder and let go of everything I was holding in. I couldn't beleive it, the one person that protected me from my father was now dead. She was cold as ice, pale, her once rosie colored cheeks were now colorless and her shining blue eyes were now dull and clouded.

"What happened, What happened to her?"

"She killed her self."

"She did what?" I couldn't beleive it. How could she do that, how could she just kill her self and leave me.

"She killed her self, but that 's all I know right now-" I distanced my mental self from the officer. Now how was I gonna take care of myself. My father was barely around me and I relayed so much on my mom to care for me. But when my father was around he would do drugs and drink until he felt like he wanted to rape me. I would spend nights in excruciating pain that never seemed leave. I had scars all over my waist and very little on my shoulder blades, just small ones in visible areas. I felt guilt that I had to tell lies about them. I couldn't wait until I could leave him forever. I couldn't do it now cause I was under age but if I couldn't put up with it any longer than I would just go to live with one of my friends or relatives or something like that, just anything to get away from him.

I didn't beleive that my mom had killed herself, I thought my dad killed her but they didn't know yet, nor would they beleive a 13 year old girl who seems to have great life. But I had my guess. He was abusive to her and me but was careful enough not to show it in the scars that he left on us. Even when my mother was alive he would rape me in front of her. It was as a punishment for "not be a good wife" as he puts it. And once he was done with me he would go to my mother and rape her and once done with her he would go out to a bar or the streets and pick up some slut who was willing to give up her life to a sick person like my father.

Sometimes I wondered how was I ever related to him. This sick bastard man that I called my father. I mean I looked nothing like him but sometimes I felt as if I had his characteristic qualities, the very unfortunate for me. I sickened me a lot when I thought about. I tried not to let my mind wander off to him as much as I could, but it was hard considering that he raped me every night, harder and harder since my mother "killed" herself.

I guess he saw me as her and the only one he wanted to fuck.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"Anjali come here." My father was once again in his drunken state. I just sat there on the couch staring at the ground. I felt a cold hand grab me by the shoulder and push me to the ground. _

_Footsteps were heard coming around. My breathing was shaken by each step. I was still frozen. I couldn't make myself move from my spot. _

_A hand snaked it self around my waist, forcing me to stand up. I was pressed up against the living room wall with arms restrained behind my back.  
><em>

_"Now Anjali, you know that this will hurt." He held my arms with one hand and started fumbling around with his belt. All I could do was close my eyes and just wait for all of it to be over, as I heard the belt hit the floor, as I heard his pants fall around his ankles, as I felt his member force its way towards me.  
><em>

_I cried silently as the tears formed and made their way down my face. I bit down on my lip, holding back any sound that would rip through my mouth.  
><em>

_After a while I fell back onto the ground of the living room. I was about to close my eyes and fall asleep right there be then I was picked up and thrown across the room. I landed in a heap and was pulled up once again by the arm.  
><em>

_He strikes me right across the face and blood starts the pool in my mouth. I spit out the blood but only to feel that more is to come. He throws punches at my abdomen. I hunch over the try and stop him, but he keeps his firm grip on my shoulder preventing me from moving. He turns to leave and I don't dare make a move to leave. He comes back with a knife and a lighter. _

_"Stay still Anjali this wont hurt as much." I spit my blood at him and soon I'm on the floor, he's straddling me by the wait and starts the heat up the knife with the lighter. The next thing I see is the knife being lowered to my thigh and the heat burning my skin. I had to scream out. I kept turning my head to spit out the blood, which was thankfully slowing down. He placed another scar on my upper right shoulder and mid left section of my stomach. _

_It only added up to my screams that night. The night after my mother was killed and I was the center of his torture. I had to endure it each night that came and left. With the memories that I never wanted but was handed them anyway.  
><em>

_Flashback_

* * *

><p>It's been nearly two years since since my mother "killed" herself and I still live with the sick bastard. I lived with my father and my sons, twins, sickly enough my sons father was my father. Every night was the same. I would wash up and then wait till my father was ready. I couldn't wait until he was done with me. For so long I wanted to be with my mother. And every night I wished for death to come a take me away from him.<p>

They say that death is easy, peaceful and life is much harder. I agreed with that. My life was harder than most thought it would be.

I was in high school now, in my Jr year. Yes I was supposed to be in the sophomore class but I was a nerd so I skipped a grade.

I was a loner in school. An invisible nobody. After my mother died my father had moved us to a rainy wet state of Washington, La push. My day was the same as ever. Nothing changed. I would get up in the morning, sadly enough next to my snoring father, get dressed for school, eat breakfast and then leave. Take my boys to my friends house, then go to school. Come home in the afternoon do homework till 6 then I had 2 hours to get ready for the painful night that came each day. I would put my sons to sleep before going into my father's room. Being the obedient girl I was, I was forced to tell my sons that my father was their father and he was my husband. I did as I was told only to protect my boys. It was either that or they would be killed by father.

I posed as his wife for about a year and a half now for my boys. I had them go a friends house during school hours. She was a kind, gentle, sweet women who had three long scars running down her face from her head to her wrist. Her name was Emily and she was like a second mother to me and I love her greatly.

I was walking my boys to her house in the early morning. They would just fall asleep later. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came a muffled voice from inside. I opened the door and Emily came and took John's hand from mine and put him on the couch. I picked up Michel and carried him over to a chair.

"Thank you Emily." I whispered to her not wanting to wake my boys up.

"You're welcome dear, just call me anytime we you need me." I nodded my head and then turned around to leave. I started walking towards school when I noticed the infamous "gang" of La push, coming out from the woods. I took a deep breath and started walking faster towards school.

Once I got on to school grounds I went straight for my locker. I kept my head down and stayed out of the way of others. I grabbed my things for my first class, world history. I still had about 15 minutes school actually started. So I went to the music room and found it empty, So I went in and sat down on the piano bench. I started to play "Summer rain" by Brian Crain.

My only life source was my boys. 'I will live through this.' I thought.

"I wish my mother was here."


	2. First Encounter

**Please tell me of any mistakes even though I'm going through it. I still want to know. BTW I love all my reviews as I think you already, I don't care I had to just say it, or in this cause write it, again.**

**Previously**

I grabbed my things for my first class, world history. I still had about 15 minutes before school actually started. So I went to the music room and found it empty, So I went in and sat down on the piano bench. I started to play "Summer rain" by Brian Crain.

My only life source was my boys. 'I will live through this.' I thought.

"I wish my mother was here."

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's P.O.V<strong>

I sat there for a few minutes, think about my mother, her personality, her smile, her eyes, her courage, her strength, her love, her touch, everything about her. I missed her so much.

Even after two years the police still thought that my mother had killed herself. They had closed to case after 3 weeks. They didn't know that my father killed her. I wanted to tell them, but I was to scared to say anything. Father said it was either telling the truth about my mother's killer or my boys life. So ever since then I kept my mouth shut.

The bell rang, pulling me back to reality. I got up and rushed to my homeroom. I was nearing the conner when I ran into something really hard. It felt like a stone wall, hard, strong, but warm. Different from a cold wall.

"What the hell, watch you're going bitch." Came a very harsh voice, it made me jump back a little.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I said before looking up. The eyes were cold and harsh. It frightened me, reminded me to much of my father. He quickly bent over to pick up his books which had fallen out of his hands.

"Obviously you're so fuckin bli-" I cut him off which made him start to shake.

"I'm sorry O.K." I said then realizing that I was talking to Paul Lahote. The school's man-whore. All of the sudden his eyes softened and instead of being the harsh, cold eyes I first saw they,... they held love and kindness.

I shook my head and then walked right passed him, brushing him off, and took my seat in the classroom. What had just happened?

* * *

><p>Paul P.O.V<p>

Sam had Jared and I paroling early this morning and I was not all for it. Some leech had been close to our borders. Anyways Jared and I were running to school late and were headed for world history. When some random person ran into me and stumbled.

"What the hell, watch you're going bitch." I yelled down at the girl who ran into me without paying attention to where she was going. She flinched back a little.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I said the girl in a very meek voice before looking up at me. I didn't look at her well because I was bending down to grab my books that had fallen out of my hands.

"Obviously, you're so fuckin bli-" She cut me off. Which only made me more mad. I started to shake.

"I'm sorry O.K." Said the small girl. That's when I really looked at her. She was beautiful. Her eyes were misty green, and her skin was no darker then my own, a bit lighter I would say. And soon it wasn't gravity that was holding me to the ground anymore, it was her. My world had shifted. I had Imprinted. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen but I didn't know her name. But before I could ask, she walked passed me and went into the class room.

I stood there frozen for a second. I felt Jared come up behind me and slap me on my shoulder.

"Hey, yo man we're gonna be late again. Let's go, come on." He said pushing me into the classroom. I looked around the class for my nameless imprint.

There she was in the middle of the classroom, huddled over her work. I had never seen her before. I walked passed Jared and took the seat behind my imprint. As I was taking my seat Ciara, my so called girlfriend, came over to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey baby what's going on?"

"Nothing Ciara." I said pretending not to be interested in my imprint, but it was so hard. She was siting right in front of me.

"You sitting with me at lunch today baby?" I wasn't paying attention cause my imprint was looking right at me, well more like staring at Ciara, but still I was distracted by her eyes. They looked like a misty fogged forest and you could lose you're way in there so easily.

"Baby,... Paul." A voice called out pulling me back into reality.

"Wha- what?" I said st back to her.

"You gonna sit with me today?" Ciara asked me, with her hand on her hip.

"Ah, No I have something with the guys I need to talk about maybe tomorrow." She pouted her lips and then left to go to her seat. Jared looked at me, rising his eyebrows.

"What?" I said as I spotted Jared looking at me.

"What was that all about?" Jared asked me as he walked over to me. ' Man did he have to be so nosy.'

"Nothing man." I said waving him off.

"O.K-" Then the teacher came in and he went back to his seat.

"Good morning Class, open you're text books to page 146-" I couldn't help but just stare at my nameless imprint. She was my life now, my only reason for staying alive, the air I breathed. With out her I could die.

I was staring at her for the whole entire time period. I couldn't get her out of my mind. I must have been staring to long cause she turned her pretty little head around and looked at me all paranoid. I quickly looked down. For the rest of the period I could only think about her and her beautiful face, Jared shook me out of my trance.

"Dude come on, we got go to math." I hadn't realized that world history was over cause all I was doing was starring at my imprint. I watched her gather her stuff and then flee quickly, most likely to get out of hallway traffic. I grabbed my things to followed her when I saw her standing in front of Embry with her books being knocked out of her hands. She continued to look down, as if she was scared to look him in the eye and bent down to pick her things up.

"I'm sorry." She said trying to walk pass Embry.

"Excuse me." My imprint said, trying to get passed by Embry.

"No, I think you owe me an apology." Embry said, blocking her path to get by. I felt myself wanting to protect her and punch Embry in the face for being so rude to my imprint.

"I already said I was sorry-" She started but was cut off by Embry, once again.

"Yeah but I didn't hear it so say it again and I'll let you go." She shivered a little when he said that. I wonder why?.

"I already said I was sorry, now let me pass."

"No." Embry started to make his way to her when I cut in.

"Come on man she already said that she was sorry." He looked at me.

"You didn't?" He said. I glared hard at him as my imprint was standing behind me.

"You did, on her. Really man? That's-" I growled at him.

"Shut it dude or you're dead." Embry held his hands up in defense as he let my imprint walk passed us. She didn't even take a backwards glance at me as she left and took the turn to the math room. I turned back to Embry.

"Mess with her again and you won't be able to phase for a month." I threatened.

"Man you're already whipped." He said trying not to laugh out loud.

"Am not." I defended myself.

"Dude look at you, you're getting all protective about her. I bet you don't even know her name." I opened my mouth to say something but realized that he was right.

"See." He said rising an eyebrow.

"Shut up." I said before grabbing him into a headlock.

"Come on man let go."

"Fine, I got get to math anyway." I started walking down the hallway when Embry shouted out.

"WHIPPED!" I ignored him and continued to go to the math room.

'He is so dead' I thought. I was the last one to come to math. All the seats were taken, the last seat was next to my nameless imprint. My mind was rushing through so many question, like What would I do? What was I gonna say? etc.

I walked up to the girl and asked.

"Can I sit here?" Wait what, that was a stupid question Paul, it's the last seat available.

She nodded her head without looking up. Time went by quickly but then again I was seating and starring at my, still nameless, imprint. As soon as I knew it was the end of class. She got up to leave and I was about to ask if she would sit with me at lunch but the Math teacher called me up first.

"Paul." He motioned me to come up to him.

"Ah Miss. Khan can you stay behind for a moment." My nameless imprint nodded and walked over to stand next to me.

"Paul, I noticed that you're falling behind in you're grades I would like it if you had someone to tutor you. I would like it if Miss. Khan here would, if she wouldn't mind that is, to tutor you in math."

"That's fine with me." I blurted out rather eager.

"Miss Khan?" Out teacher looked at her. She chewed on her bottom lip.

"Um... I..."


	3. First Sessions

**This is the updated version sorry for the holding.  
><strong>

**Previously**

"Paul." He motioned me to come up to him.

"Ah Miss. Khan can you stay behind for a moment." My nameless imprint nodded and walked over to stand next to me.

"Paul, I noticed that you're falling behind in you're grades I would like it if you had someone to tutor you. I would like it if Miss. Khan here would, if she wouldn't mind that is, to tutor you in math."

"That's fine with me." I blurted out rather eager.

"Miss Khan?" Out teacher looked at her. She chewed on her bottom lip.

"Um... I..."

* * *

><p>*~Alexandra's P.O.V~*<p>

"Um... I... Ah sorry, yes I don't mind at all." I said rather stumbling over my words, not really knowing if I should say yes or no cause of my father.

"Great, now let me write a note to you next teacher to excuse you two for you're late arrival." I watched he ground as Mr. Jackson wrote the note.

"Alex, you have Mrs. Marshall now?" I looked up and nodded my head.

"Yes." I said.

"And Paul you have Mr. Smith?" Mr Jackson asked. I couldn't beleive that I had said yes. Blake was going to kill me.

"Yes sir." Paul said next to me, taking the note and handing me mine. I started walking out of the room when Paul called out my name.

"Alex, wait up!" I stopped. What was he going to do?

"I... uh, wanted to ask you if you- ah... if I could walk you to you're next class?" I was caught off guard. I thought he was going to threaten me, to tell me not to say anything about what had just happened and that I was going to tutor him.

"Uh... No thanks I'm good. Ah when do you want to met? I was thinking in the library at lunch, If that's o.k with you? I mean you probably have something planned with you're friends-"

"No lunch would be fine I'll met you there." He said, smiling at me. Was he o.k or something?

"O.k." I rushed off to my next class, Chemistry and Physics. I handed the teacher my note, she nodded and told me to go take a seat. I took the one in the back, the very back that is and pulled out my notebook.

I started scribbling down whatever Mrs. Marshall had written on the board.

Step#1: Reaction of aqueous solution of sodium hydroxide (NaOH) and carbon dioxide (CO2).

CO2 + 2 NaOH → Na2CO3 + H2O

Step#2: Addition of more carbon dioxide to the above reaction

Na2CO3 + CO2 + H2O → 2NaHCO3

I had already learned this stuff so I pulled out my writing book and started writing a piano piece.

The morning had flown by and it was already lunch. I grabbed my things, put them in my locker, grabbed a math book and notebook and head to the library.

While I was waiting for Paul I finished up my piano piece and stared reading "The last wife of Henry the VIII" Book.**(A/N It's a real book and I love it. I'm a huge King Henry the VIII fan.)** I heard someone pull up a chair next to me. I looked up and saw Paul, smiling a little.

"Hey." He said, pulling out his notebook.

"Hi." I said. "Where do you want to start first? Algebra, line plots, etc. You can choose." I said to Paul, who once again was starring at me strangely.

"Are you o.k?" I asked him. He fell out of his stare and shook his head slightly.

"What did you say?" He looked slightly confused.

"I asked if you were alright. It seems now that you are so... um you choose." I said laying out a few text books on the table. He didn't make a move.

"Well, how are you in Algebra?" I asked.

"O.k I guess, not the best but getting through it." He shrugged his shoulders. I fought a smile that was wanting to come out.

"Well why don't we start there, O.k?" He nodded his head. Soon lunch was over I had to rush to my next class, but before I could get very far Paul called out my name once again.

"Alex, I uh... wanted to know- ask... if you wanted to go out with me? On Friday, that is." I looked down to the floor then back up again at Paul. He's eyes looked so hopeful, I hated to turn him down.

"I can't... I have to take care of my...ah... my little brothers. I'm sorry I wish I could though." I said, then rushing out of the room leaving Paul behind and going straight to my locker.

This is going to be a long afternoon, cause I had about 3 more classes with Paul, and in one of them he was my partner. As much as I found this weird that he was being nice to me, somewhere deep down inside of me I felt a small tug, a push if you'd like, towards him. But I knew better than that. I mean come on, he's the school's biggest player and man-whore. How could it be possible for someone like him to fall for a girl like me. Before math I was invisible. No one knew who I was, or that I even existed. But than all of the sudden Paul Lahote was being nice to me.

This was just ridiculous. It was like something out of the movie's or Romantic novels that you read. It just wasn't possible. No, for right now I am his math tutor, nothing else.

* * *

><p>Paul's P.O.V<p>

"Um... I... Ah sorry, yes I don't mind at all." She said. She looked so cute when she stumbled over her words.

"Alex, you have Mrs. Marshall now?" Mr. Jackson asked Alex. Alex, Alex was the name of my imprint. it was so pretty. Man I don't have the same class as her.

"Yes." Alex said nodding her beautiful head.

"And Paul, you have Mr. Smith?" He asked me, I was looking at my imprint at the time until he spoke to me

"Yes sir." I nodded my head at him.

"Alex, wait up." I called out for her. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"I... uh, wanted to ask you if you- ah... if I could walk you to you're next class?" I said stumbling over my words. When I said those words I looked at her in the eyes and saw relief in them. I guess she expected something different

"Uh... No thanks I'm good. Ah when do you want to met, I was thinking in the library at lunch, If that's o.k with you. I mean you probably have something planned with you're friends-" I cut her off.

"No lunch would be fine I'll met you there." I said smiling at her.

"O.k." She looked at me before leaving me rushing off to the science lab. I had literacy so I went in the opposite direction.

When I walked into the classroom. I handed Mr. smith the note and then took my seat next to Jake and Quil.

"Open you're African Literature book's to 120 and start reading Sundiata quitely to you're self." I opened my book but I wasn't paying attention to the story. My mind was on Alex, my beautiful imprint, my Alex, my world, my Life, my air, my everything. Without her I felt as if I was dead, no longer living until I saw her. I couldn't wait for lunch to come so I could sit next to her once again.

There were about 10 minutes left on the clock and I couldn't stop fidgeting in my seat. The guys seemed to notice my anxiety.

"Dude what you all worked up about?" Jake asked me.

"Nothing man." I replied.

"This sure don't look like nothing to me. Don't tell me you and Ciara got into another fight."

"What- What, No...no it's not that. Something else." He looked at me with that guessing look in his eyes.

"Did you?" Jake said smirking

"Maybe." I shrugged my shoulders. Did he have to be such an asshole.

"Oh My God you did. Man I could not beleive that this day would come." He said trying to hold back his laughter.

"Shut it man, or I'm gonna have to kill you and Embry."

"Hey just saying man."

Soon lunch came around. I put away my stuff and then went to the library. I took a deep breath as I walked towards Alex. 'Here goes nothing' I thought.

"Hey." I said as I pulled up a chair and sat down next to her.

"Hi." She said in a soft voice. She sounded scared but I tried to show no interest.

"Where do you want to start first? Algebra, line plots etc. You can choose?" She asked me. I stared at her. She looked wonderful behind the

"Are you o.k?" Alex asked me. I fell out of my gaze, shook my head slightly.

"What did you say?" I asked dazed by her voice and beauty.

"I asked if you were alright. It seems now that you are so... um you choose." She looked at me and my world literally froze once again.

"Well, how are you in Algebra?" She asked me opening up the Algebra book.

"O.k I guess not the best but getting through it." I said truthfully.

"Well why don't we start there, O.k?" I nodded my head. She was so perfect.

Too soon lunch, for me was over. I started to pack my things up when I called out to Alex once again.

"Alex, I uh... wanted to know- ask... if you wanted to go out with me. On Friday, that is." I looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"I can't... I have to take care of my...ah... my little brothers. I'm sorry I wish I could though." I was a little disappointed but before I could say anything else, she left and went to her next class. I grabbed my things and head to my locker. I was putting my things away when I heard Ciara come next to me.

"Hey baby." She said kissing me. I pulled away.

"Hey Ciara. Ciara I wanna tell you something... in private." She pouted her lips together.

"Fine." I said.

"Ciara... I-"


	4. Learning something new

**This is the updated version sorry for the holding.  
><strong>

**Previously**

"Alex, I uh... wanted to know- ask... if you wanted to go out with me. On Friday, that is." I looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"I can't... I have to take care of my...ah... my little brothers. I'm sorry I wish I could though." I was a little disappointed but before I could say anything else, she left and went to her next class. I grabbed my things and head to my locker. I was putting my things away when I heard Ciara come next to me.

"Hey baby." She said kissing me. I pulled away.

"Hey Ciara. Ciara I wanna tell you something... in private." She pouted her lips together.

"Fine." I said.

"Ciara... I-"

* * *

><p>"Ciara... I wanna break up. It's just not working out for me." I say, grabbing my books and then headed off to music. I walked down the hall seeing that I was going to be late for class again<p>

Thankfully I came to class before the teacher did. I take a seat next Kim, who was smiling to me.

"What's up?" I ask. She just smiles and shakes her head.

"Nothing Paul." I left her alone. She just smiled like a crazy person. I knew that she just made out with Jared and I did want to have pre-pictures of that, cause I knew that Jared would think of them on parole.

"Stop smiling please, Cause I don't want to think about it now." She turns her head at me in shock.

"Jared thinks about it after school and I don't want to have more of it today." Then Alex walked into the room and I suddenly think about her and I can't breath. My eyes are glued to her. She looks around the room and then takes a seat in the front. The first time I've ever seen her take a seat I'm the front.

"Hey Paul where were you at lunch a bunch of the guys were wondering?" Kim's voice pulls my attention back to her, but still keeping my eyes on her

"I was in the library." I say absent mindlessly.

"You were in the library! Why?" Kim eyes are growing bigger and bigger every moment I don't answer her. I realize my mistake. I tried covering it up.

"Ah no reason. Why da need to get so noise?" I was bluffing and I knew it.

Kim smirked at me. She knew I was lying. I couldn't help but smile and turn my head back to My Alex.

"Paul, who are you staring at?" Kim asks. Her voice was disoriented in my mind. My mind was filled with my future with my imprint.

"Paul wake up." Kim started to wave her hand in front of my face.

"Yes?" I said being startled by her voice. She smirked at me.

"Oh god, don't tell me that you got a new 'girlfriend'. " Kim says making air quotes around girlfriend. I couldn't help but crack a smile. She knew me to well.

"No just looking at the wall." She raised an eyebrow. I just shrugged my shoulders. Kim shook her head.

"Whatever you say." She looked up just as the teacher came into the room.

"Good Morning Class today we are going to work on solo's. Who's up first?" No one answered so Mr. Mac picked out one girl in the front. My girl to be more exact.

"Alex." He pointed to her. She nodded her head and went up to the front of the room. She grabbed a guitar and sat down.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
><em> lay me down, on a, bed of roses<em>  
><em> sink me in the river, at dawn<em>  
><em> send me away with the words of a love song oh oh oh oh<em>

_ lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_  
><em> she'll know i'm safe with you, when she stands under my colors<em>  
><em> oh, and life ain't always what you think it's gonna be, no<em>  
><em> ain't even gray but she buries her babies<em>

_ the sharp knife, of a short life oh_  
><em> well, I've had, just enough time<em>

_ if I die young, bury me in satin_  
><em> lay me down, on a, bed of roses<em>  
><em> sink me in the river, at dawn<em>  
><em> send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_ the sharp knife, of a short life oh_  
><em> well, I've had, just enough time<em>

_ and I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_  
><em> I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger<em>  
><em> I'venever known the loving of a man <em>  
><em> but it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand<em>

_ theres a, boy here in town_  
><em> says he'll, love me forever<em>  
><em> who would've thought forever could be severed by<em>  
><em> the sharp knife, of a short life oh<em>  
><em> well, I've had, just enough time<em>

_ so put on your best boys_  
><em> and I'll wear my pearls<em>  
><em> what I never did is done<em>

_ a penny for my thoughts_  
><em> oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar<em>  
><em> their worth so much more, after I'm a goner<em>  
><em> and maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing<em>  
><em> funny when your dead how people start listening<em>

_ if I die young, bury me in satin_  
><em> lay me down, on a, bed of roses<em>  
><em> sink me in the river, at dawn<em>  
><em> send me away with the words of a love song oh oh<em>

_ the ballad of a dove_  
><em> peace and love<em>  
><em> gather all your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<em>  
><em> save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em<em>

_ the sharp knife, of a short life_  
><em> well, I've had, just enough time<em>  
><em> so put on your best boys<em>  
><em> and I'll wear my pearls<em>

The bell rang out just as she stroked the last chord.

"O.k Class see yeah tomorrow." Alex quickly put the guitar away. She ran over to her chair to grab her things. I tried to catch up with her. She was to quick for me. Just like my life with out her. It was going by all to quick.


	5. Monday Night

**This is the updated version sorry for the holding.  
><strong>

**Previously**

The bell rang out just as she stroked the last chord.

"O.k Class see yeah tomorrow." Alex quickly put the guitar away. She ran over to her chair to grab her things. I tried to catch up with her. She was to quick for me. Just like me life with out her. It was going by all to quick.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's P.O.V<br>**

Once school was over I quickly ran out of school to try and get in Blake's car so I could pick up my boys from Emily. I knew that I was going to be late if I didn't leave school right there. I felt like someone was watching me from behind. I kept looking over my shoulder to see if anyone was there but no one was behind me.

'Maybe it's my mind is playing tricks on me.' I shook my head and started to open the door and put my things when I heard someone breathing behind me.

I jumped when I saw that it was Paul.

"Oh my- Paul you scared me." He gave me a side ways grin.

"What do you want?" I ask. It came out more harsh than I wanted to cause I could see the hurt look in Paul's eye and the grin fall a little bit for me to notice.

"I just wanted to know if you were free this fri-"

"No." I immediately shout out.

"I'm sorry, I have to watch my kids." Damn it. I had let it slip. If Blake heard about this I would sure be in some deep trouble.

"You have kids." I nodded my head.

"I have to go. I'm gonna be late." I pulled away from him and walked around the car to get to the drivers seat. **(A/N O.k I know that I said that she was 15 but I'm gonna switch it to 16 to she's able to drive. Sorry.)**

I drove up to Emily's house about 15 minutes after school let out. I was in so much trouble with Blake if I was not home soon. I had 5 minutes to get home.

"Hi Emily, where are the boys?" I say as I look around for them.

"Relax Alex their right here. Read to leave to." She smiled at me. I know that this is a shocker but she was the only person I trusted with my dark secrets. She knew about Blake and what he does but doesn't dare open her mouth cause she loves the boys to much.

"Thanks Em. Come on boys we have to hurry. Now." I waved her good-bye and rushed to boys to the car. Once I was sure that they were buckled in, I drove quickly to our house. I had 2 minutes to spare.

I let out a deep breath. I was safe for now.

"What do you want for dinner boys?" They both didn't answer so I decided to make our favorite dish.

"How bout shrimp curry." They nodded their heads and looked at me. I smiled at them.

"O.k. I'll start, you two go put your stuff away." I smiled at them. I god I loved them to much.

I started to get the ingredients out when I heard the familiar sound of the door banging shut behind Blake.

"Anjali!" I stopped what I was doing and walked up to Blake.

"Yes dear." I say with a fake smile.

"Take my coat. Get me a beer. I'll be upstairs, waiting for you." I took a deep breath and looked away from him.

"Yes dear." Was all I could say. I didn't want to upset Blake. Not now at least. I took his coat from him, set it down on the back of the chair and then went into the kitchen to get him his beer.

"Here you go dear. I'll just make the boys their dinner and then put them to sleep, O.k?" Blake nodded his fat head. I just smiled at him and let him pass me. There was nothing that I could do now.

He grunted he's way up the stairs and then into 'our' bedroom.

I went back to the kitchen and started to make the curry for my babies.

***~Time lapse~***

I finally had put the boys to sleep and now... now I had to go to Blake. As much as I dreaded it, it was better then letting them die. I would take the hits, and the abuse from him not them. They were still to young and I was not about to let any harm come to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning<strong>

Today will be just like yesterday.

I was stiff with the bruise that Blake had given me the night before. I went to the bath room and looked at myself in the mirror.

I found three more black and blue marks on my arm.

"Damn it." I let out a breath. But it was nothing new. I had many before and they were are frozen on my life. Never leaving, just staying and not going anywhere.

Every time I think about my boys I can't help but smile and just think that I could give them the life they deserve if I just didn't have Blake.

After I finished attending to my wounds, so to speak, I got dressed and then went to the boys room to wake them up. After I got them dressed, I took them downstairs and got their things ready to leave for Emily's house.

"Come on boy's we need to leave soon." I left a plate of food for Blake when he wakes up and then got the boys out the door and into the car.

'I hate my life.' I thought. But what choice did I have I could chose me friends but not my relatives.


	6. Four days later

**This is the updated version sorry for the holding.  
><strong>

**Previously**

Today will be just like yesterday.

I was stiff with the bruise that Blake had given me the night before. I went to the bath room and looked at myself in the mirror.

I found three more black and blue marks on my arm.

"Damn it." I let out a breath. But it was nothing new. I had many before and they were are frozen on my life. Never leaving, just staying and not going anywhere.

Every time I think about my boys I can't help but smile and just think that I could give them the life they deserve if I just didn't have Blake.

After I finished attending to my wounds, so to speak, I got dressed and then went to the boys room to wake them up. After I got them dressed, I took them downstairs and got their things ready to leave for Emily's house.

"Come on boy's we need to leave soon." I left a plate of food for Blake when he wakes up and then got the boys out the door and into the car.

'I hate my life.' I thought. But what choice did I have I could chose me friends but not my relatives.

* * *

><p>I drove up to Emily's house and got the boys out of the car. John was the first one out and ran to the house.<p>

"Stay where I can see you, John." I called out. Michael climbed of the car slower then John. I smiled down at him. He took my hand and I closed the door. I picked up Michael and walked to the porch. John had already gone in, most likely having ringed the door bell before I got there. I smiled when I looked at John, sitting at the table. He reminded me of my friend Eric, from my home-town.

I wonder were he is now. He was my best friend. Then I moved and I never heard from him again. I put down Michael and he ran to the kitchen as well, sitting next to John.

"Thanks Emily for letting them stay over the weekend." I smiled at her.

"Don't sweat it. I'm happy to have the by more often. I love them." I ran out of the house, closing the door behind me. I looked at my watch and realized that I was going to be late for school.

"Shit, I'm gonna be late." I ran over to my car, but on the way I ran into someone.

"Sorry." I muttered out. I felt the person's cold hand come in contact with my forearm. The person pulled me around and I saw red eye, coldly staring at me.

"It's o.k." The man said. I nodded my head and then turned to leave. I shook my head from what just happened.

After driving to school and getting out of the car I found my self being stared at by Paul and some others. I felt like he was stalking me now.

Quickly trying to walk over to the school doors so I wouldn't have to face Paul and he's Gang.

"Hey Alex." I heard some one say. I looked over and saw that it was Paul that had spoken to me.

I gave him a small smile, turned around and kept on walking. I didn't mean to seem rude but when has he ever given me the time of day. I had almost reached the doors when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes?" I said, turning around to face most likely Paul.

"Hey." He says in his husky voice.

"Didn't you hear me call you?" I nodded my head.

"I'm sorry Paul I have to go to my locker." I said as I shook him off my arm. Before I left him I saw him scrunching he's face together. I pushed open the door and scurried over to my locker. I had so much my mind right now that I could really deal with Paul wanting to talk to me, at least not now of all times.

Through out the day I tried to avoid Paul at all coast, even if it made me look like some idiot. I just couldn't deal with him now.

Well to tell the truth, this was the first time in what felt like days that he actually talked to me. I didn't know what to do with him. I just knew that I had to stay away from him. Far away from him.

Cause I know that they are watching me and if I mess up I'll get into more trouble then I already am.

I found myself going to the music room and sitting down at the piano.

I started to play "Song of the heart." was my favorite piano pieces by Brian Crain. It brings back so many memories that mostly the good ones. Before my father raped me and abused me. The time that I would spend with my boys or the last moments I was with my mom. These three people were the song of my heart. The only reason I was still alive today.

I was finishing the piano piece when I felt someone watching me. I turned my head slightly and saw Paul behind the glass wall, starring at me with such shameful eyes.

'How long has he been starring at me?' I lightly shook my head and grabbed my bag and head off to my media class. Unfortunately he was paired up with me by our teacher and this was the only time we ever spoke to each other ever.

"Good afternoon Class, get into paired groups and start working." Our teacher said.

'This is going to be a long afternoon' I sighed and then went straight to work.


	7. Almost seeing the truth

Previously

*~Alex's P.O.V~*

"Song of the heart." was my favorite piano pieces by Brian Crain. It brings back so many memories that mostly the good ones. Before my father raped me and abused me. The time that I would spend with my boys or the last moments I was with my mom. These three people were the song of my heart. The only reason I was still alive today.

I was finishing the piano piece when I felt someone watching me. I turned my head slightly and saw Paul behind the glass wall, starring at me with such shameful eyes.

'How long has he been starring at me?' I lightly shook my head and grabbed my bag and head off to my media class. Unfortunately he was paired up with me by our teacher and this was the only time we ever spoke to each other ever.

"Good afternoon Class, get into paired groups and start working." Our teacher said.

'This is going to be a long afternoon' I sighed and then went straight to work.

* * *

><p>*~Paul's P.O.V~*<p>

The morning had gone by slowly and then lunch came around. I sat with Jake, Embry and the whole gang. They were goofing off and I wasn't paying much attention only starring at my lonely imprint. Once she was done with her lunch she left. I got up to follow her.

"Hey, Paul where ay going?" Embry asked.

"No where." I lied. I followed Alex out of the cafeteria. She went straight to the music room. She opened the door and and sat down at the piano and started to play a beautiful song on the piano keys.

I almost wanted to go to sleep but she finished the piece and slowly turned around. She quickly glanced at me and then turned back around and looked down at the floor. She got up grabbed her bag and then left the room, going out the other door. I walked to my locker and opened it up to grab my things and then headed off to media class.

"Good afternoon Class, get into paired groups and start working." Our teacher said.

I was hurting so much from not being able to talk to her. Just seeing her made a huge difference in me. How I felt, who I was, what I wanted to do, and just practically everything that I did in my life. I didn't want the rest of my life to feel wasted or to spend it without her. I needed her there with me, where ever I go I need her there with me.

For a long time, or well what felt like a long time, Alex went to work. I silently went to work beside her, doing small things on our project but mostly, just thinking about her and all her beauty. For a long period of time I just lend back in my chair and stared at her until the Teacher caught me and told me to get back to work.

I didn't know what to do. I mean early this morning I had the chance to talk to her but I just couldn't bring my self to talk to her about that night. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. Tell her that I could hear everything that Monday night and that I wanted to know what had happened and how she got that cut on her face.

No, that would probably drive her away from me more than I already have done. I just didn't know what to do right now.

For the rest of the period I just drowned my self in my thoughts. What was I gonna do?

By the time the class was over Alex and I were half way done with our project. She started to leave for her other class. I ran after.

"Alex wait." I said trying to grab her arm. She shook lose from my grasp and rushed to the next class. I felt my heart breaking into two pieces. I deiced to ditch the rest of the day. I could keep my mind focused after media class.

So I put my books away and then ran outside and phased. When I got close to my house I phased back and grabbed a pair of shorts that I hide in case of an emergency. I walked up to my house and opened the door.

I stood in the middle of the room for a few minutes. I ran out into the back yard and stopped at a tree. All of the sudden I got angry at myself. I punched the tree and then I did it again about fifty times.

"How could I be so stupid?" I was mad at myself for not confronting her earlier, for letting her get away so easily, for not doing anything about it.

I rested my head on the tree on the backside of my hands.

"Why did I-."

"Paul." I turned around to see Sam standing in the doorway.

"What did you do?" He asked, in alpha command.

"I didn't do anything, thats what's wrong I didn't do anything. Sam I feel so stupid, how could I let myself do this."

"Paul that's all you could do. Just nothing. We can't intervene in her life, all we can o is just sit back and watch."

"No, I can't just sit back and watch it hurts to much." I said sitting under the tree and rest my head in my hands. I was just so angry at myself. Why couldn't I just try and talk to her. I just had to be the guy that stood by and watch their friends get hurt. I wanted to talk to her, I wanted to protect her as much as I could. I couldn't do anything about it why did I just have to be stupid.

"Paul you need to relax, use calm down a-"

"I can't calm down Sam I just can't I can't do anything knowing that she getting hurt every day, well maybe every night and day. I-" I stopped my self when I could hear the screams from an house not so far away from here. They sound so familiar.

"Alexandra." I barely spoke out.

"What's wrong Paul?" Sam asked me. I couldn't respond. I shot up and ran towards the woods.

My feet were pounding the ground and I phased.

'Paul is that you' Jake thought.

'Yeah, stay out of my head Jake.' I thought back and started to race towards Alex's house.

'Paul where are you going.' Sam thought. I showed him the picture of Alex's house through my mind.

'Why are you going there Paul?' Jared thought.

'I heard her, she was screaming out in pain.' I started edging towards the house growling at each second I wasn't with her.

'Paul don't you dare do it.' Sam yelled at me mentally. I whimpered under his command. I laid my ears flat back. As a sign of anger and desperation.

"AH!, Let go of me please. Please let go of me!" I could hear her screams become more loud with every second that passed, every moment that moved slowly. I could hear a slap and falling. Then I heard something crash into the ground making a loud sound on the floor of the room.

I feel my imprint in pain.

Just the thought of seeing her hurt makes me want to comfort her and then rip the person to pieces for hurting her.

'Sam please let me go, I can't take this anymore. She's my imprint. I have to protect her.' I thought while whimpering for my imprint. I wanted to be with her so badly. I couldn't help but just think what kind of pain she is in. I wanted nothing more then to protect her, to make her for get everything, to make her laugh, to see her smile, to hold her in my arms, to kiss her face each moment. I wanted to be her everything.

'Fine, we got you're back.' Sam thought before phasing back in to his human form. I did the same and grabbed my shorts.

I walked out for the woods and saw Sam, Jake, and Jared coming out from the woods as well. I walked up to the door and started banging on it.

'Come on open the door, open the door.' I kept thinking over and over again. Finally a man opened the door. He was wearing baggy pants and a t-shirt.

"Can I help?" He said gruffly. My guess was that this was Blake, Alex's so called "Husband".

"Yeah is Alex here?" I say, crossing my arms against my chest.

"Who?" Blake asks, plainly confused.

"Alex... Alexandra." I said still looking at Blake with disgust.

"Anjali! Anjali!... GET DOWN HERE NOW!" I could faintly hear the small sound of feet pounding the ground. Soon she came into my sight. Looking tired and beaten. Barely awake.

"Ye-ye...ye-s-s-s" Alex says, walking down the staircase.

"Do you know these people?" Blake asked, looking mad at Alex. She looked up, and stared at me and the guys.

"I-...I- I-." She opened her mouth to speak, then looked down and shook her head.

"No Blake." She said looking down at the ground again.

"O.k. Get back upstairs now!" Alex nodded her head and then marched herself up the stairs.

"If that's all then, good-night." Blake said before closing the door.

"What the hell!" I shouted.


	8. Unexpected

Previously

Paul

"Can I help?" He said gruffly. My guess was that this was Blake, Alex's "Husband".

" Yeah is Alex here?" I said crossing my arms.

"Who?" Blake asked, plainly confused.

"Alex... Alexandra." I said still looking at Blake with disgust.

"Anjali. Anjali... GET DOWN HERE NOW!" I could faintly hear the small sound of feet pounding the ground.

"Ye-ye...ye-s-s-s" Alex said walking down the staircase.

"Do you know these people?" Blake asked looking mad at Alex. She looked up, at stared at me and the guys.

"I-...I- I-." She opened her mouth to speak, Then looked down and shook her head.

"No Blake." She said looking down at the ground again.

"O.k. Get back upstairs now!" Alex nodded her head and then marched herself up the stairs.

"If that's all, then good-night." Blake said before closing the door.

"What the hell!"

* * *

><p>Alex's P.O.V<p>

It was getting close to 8 and I was getting anxious. I just wanted the night to be over but that would happen at my wanting.

I opened the door leading to my son's room, just to check on them. They looked so peaceful sleeping in the dim light of the little night lite. I smiled at them before heading to my tormenting room.

I took a deep breath before entering the lightly dark room. The door creaked softly and the dark shadow came closer to me, taking me by the hand and pulling me towards the bed.

I took a deep breath and laid myself down in the cold empty sheets that made up the bed. I closed my eyes before feeling his tongue licking my bottom lip, demanding entrance. He gave my neck hard, rough, kisses before traveling further down towards my breasts. I clammed my mouth shut as he started sucking on my pulse point. He pinched my nipple hard causing me to cry out in slight pain, but not to loudly.

He made his way down farther until he came to my waist. He looked up at me when my eyes finally opened. A smirk was played across his face as he had his fingers slid in and out of me. I grimaced in pain.

"Like that, Dear?" Blake sneered at me. I didn't say anything. I just cried silently. Blake then got off of me and inserted the huger part of him inside of me while I cried out in more pain. I arched my back as his thrusts became harder. But I knew that the more times I cried out in pain the more times he would thrust harder.

* * *

><p>Three passed by and I was still laying on the bed with a passed out man on top of me. I bleeding around my mouth and near me head. Blake had thrown a few hard hits at me and I started to bleed but nothing else was new.<p>

I could feel my tears sliding down my face as they dried out my skin. I tried to move his body off of me but with every movement his hold became more tighter and me, so tight I could barely nearly so I couldn't breath.

Blake rolled off of me with a loud thud next to me. I tried to get up but the bruises were to much for me. I was able to sit up on the bed and stand up little before falling down on the bed.

It took me nearly an hour just to get up and out of the room and into the bathroom, so I could see the damage that Blake had left me with. I had bleeding gashes to the head a small deep cut at my side waist, Scranton marks on both shoulders and arms and some how I found pieces of shattered glass in my upper right leg.

"Ah...Ow." I picked out the pieces of glass that were deeply embedded into my leg. I opened up the bathroom cabinet and grabbed the first aid kit. I started cleaning up the wounded leg and the other cuts.

I tired hard not to cry out while I was remove the newly found pieces of glass near my hands. I wrapped up my arm in a towel before cleaning it off and wrapping it up in the linen cloth looking thing. (A/N I really don't know what you call the thing so.) After tending to my arm and leg I finished cleaning up my head and my mouth. I threw away the now stained towel and wash clothes before heading back into the bed room and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning to see that Blake had gone to work and I was left in the house alone with only the boys, still sleeping in their room. I got up and got dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans a lose long sleeve shirt and converses. Mostly just to cover up the cuts that I had gotten from last night. I had started putting on my cover up make-up when I heard a loud knock from the front door.<p>

"BE DOWN IN A SEC!" I yelled down. I quickly finished covering up my cut and rushed down stairs to open the door. When I opened the door my whole world just stopped.

"Hello, How may I help you?" I asked, nervously looking at a police officer that was standing on the front porch steps.

"Hello, Do you live here Miss?"

"Um,... Yes with my Father and two brothers why?

"Um there's a man here that says he live here, We wanted to see if you know him." He moved sideways and revealed my father in the officers car.

"Yes." I said quite unsure to what would happen.

"We arrested this man for five accounts. One D.U.I, Two Indecent exposure, Three prostitution, Four drug possession and Five drug dealing." He said, moving back to stand in front of me.

"He will have a court hearing in 10 days and will be taken into custody. Do you have some to stay with?" I didn't know what to say about this, then I thought well Emily would surely take me and my boy's in.

"Yes, Um let me call them just to make sure." He nodded and followed my into the house and stood in the middle of the room. I picked up my cell phone from the kitchen counter and dialed Emily home phone number.

"Hello."

"Hey Emily, it's Alex."

"Oh Hey Alex what's up?" Emily asked as her usual preppy self.

"Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Can you take me and my boys in, Blake got into some trouble with the law." I could just see her smiling about this and then at the same time feeling sorry for me.

"Sure, what time do you want to come over?"

" I'll come once I have everything settled o.k?"

"O.k See you soon." I hung up and nodded at the police man.

"Thank you for you're time Miss. You will be notified when the official court hearing is."

"Thank you very much officer." He walked out of the house and got into his car a drove off with my father in the back. I sighed with content. I was free for the time being.

I was free. Free of my father's abuse and rape. I was free and with my boys. I started packing their things in a small toy bag that I kept for them. It took me about 15 minutes to pack all there things. I walked into the room and opened up the blinds. I keeled down on the floor and started to gentle wake up John.

"Hey baby, come on wake up. Come on wake up John." I whispered silently as I shook him lightly to wake up.

"Mommy." John said sleepily. I smiled down at him.

"Hey baby. I need you to get dress and wake up you're brother. We're going over to Aunt Emily's house this morning o.k?" He nodded got out of bed and started yelling at Michel to wake up. I shook my head at them and then left, closing the door. I went down stairs to check if I had gotten everything packed that was needed. John and Michel came down the stairs about five minutes later.

"Go get you're coats. We'll leave in a few minutes." The ran out of the room and nearly knocked each other over. I laughed lightly at them. A knock came from the door. I opened it to only have it reveal Paul! I was a bit taken back by this.

"Hey Paul, what are you doing here?" I said clearly confused.

"Um Emily asked me if I could come and get you," He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh o.k I was just about to walk over anyways." I said smiling at him and letting him come into he house. This was a bit awkward for me. Now I didn't know what I would do with Blake in Jail and me taking care of the boys or where I would go.

'I hope Emily doesn't mind If I stay longer due to Blake's trouble.' I thought. Oh well, I guess I would find out when it actually happens.


	9. Falling walls

Previously

Alex

"Hey Paul, what are you doing here?" I said clearly confused.

"Um Emily asked me if I could come and get you," He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh o.k I was just about to walk over anyways." I said smiling at him and letting him come into he house. This was a bit awkward for me. Now I didn't know what I would do with Blake in Jail and me taking care of the boys or where I would go.

'I hope Emily doesn't mind If I stay longer due to Blake's trouble.' I thought. Oh well, I guess I would find out when it actually happens.

* * *

><p>We went straight to Emily's house in a rather awkward silence. I knocked on the door and Emily's footsteps could be heard running around trying to open the door.<p>

"Hey Guys." She said, smiling warmly and gesturing us in. I smiled back at her as I lead my boys in. They took off their coats and ran to give Emily a hug.

"Thanks Emily. I don't know what I would have done or gone in this case."

"No problem Alex, You're always welcomed here." This is why I loved her so much. She was like a second mother to me. Always took me in, never really complained to me and looked at after the boys when I need someone to watch them.

"Mommy can we go play outside with Sammy" I looked at Sam and then looked outside. It seemed o.k.

"If that's o.k with Sam?"

"Hm, I don't know." He said slowly at first. "Come here you little rascals!" Sam said grabbing the twins and trowing them over his shoulders as their laughters rang throwout the house in the early morning.

"Be careful please!" I yelled out. I rolled my eyes knowing that they ignored me. I put the bags down and moved over to the kitchen to help Emily with the major cooking.

"Hey Emily, need any help?" I asked as I entered the small room.

"Sure, here take this please and put it down on the counter."

"Sure." I said grabbing the platter of muffins.

"Make sure the boys don't get to it."

"O.k" I went back and forth from the kitchen to the front room. 'God Emily makes a lot of food.' I thought. By the time she was done it was nearly 2 in the afternoon.

"Come and get it boys." Within seconds the boys had surrounded the counter.

"Hey boys leave some for the lady here, stop being pigs!." Emily yelled out. She swatted away the boys hungry hands. She motioned me to get some food while I could.

"No thanks, I'm really not that hungry." I stepped away from the food and let the boys have it all. I sighed lightly. The real reason I wasn't going to eat was that I never was allowed to eat much in the morning at my house and spent most of the morning starving myself. As Blake puts it "I hate fucking a fat chick." So it's really for my own life that I didn't eat in the morning, even if he was in jail I still wouldn't eat.

I stepped outside for a minute, on the front porch, watching my boys play with same and getting mud all over them in the processes. I wrapped my arms around myself trying to comfort my already badly broken soul. I smiled at the thoughts that ran threw my head, the good ones of course. Even if Blake was their father I always thought of them never having a father. Sam provided a good influence of being a father but he wasn't their true father. I'm not saying that I wanted him to be the father I was just meaning that his Like a father to them. I never really thought about it that way but I guess it just accrued to me when I looked at them. They were so happy, so innocent. Their smiles, their laughters, it was all that I wanted to see. I wanted to see them grow into something better then where my mom and I fell. Something that would help people like my mom and I. I knew that they wouldn't hurt anyone but I still wanted them to have a normal life. A good education, a good home (One that I could never supply), a happy family filled with goods memories.

I didn't want them to have the same or similar childhood that I had.

"O.k Boys time to come inside Emily made breakfast!" I yelled out to them. Michel jumped off of Sam and bolted into the house. John was running away from Sam who was trying to catch him and Sam was well just running.I giggled at all of them running into the house for Emily food. I looked over my shoulder through a window at the guys seating down eating breakfast.

I sighed a little sat down on the front steps. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Letting the memories flood back into my head, taking over ever inch of my body knowing that everything that I did for Blake was to protect my boys and provide a safer future for them, even if I die in the process. Anything is better then seeing them in a state that I'm in.

I would die for them.

I shook the thoughts out of my head. I got up, knowing that I was gonna need sometime on my own to think, and head towards the beach. I head down to the shore looking out into the distance, zig zagging along the pathway caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize someone had come up behind me.

"Hey, you o.k?" A deep voice asked from behind me. I turned my head sideways to see who it was. Paul.

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking a lot, that's all." I said, placing a reassuring hand on his arm. 'Wow his skin is hot.' I thought quickly retracting my hand from his skin. When I pulled my hand away I swear I could hear him whimper.

"How come you're so hot?" I asked, hoping that he didn't have a fever. I took this chance to sit down in the cold sand.

"Why thank you, I get that a lot lately-" He stop once he saw how serious I actually was.

"Genetics I guess. I was born that way." I nodded at his short reply.

"So, what you doing down here?" Paul asked rocking back and forth on his feet before sitting down next to me

"Thinking." I said cocking my head a little sideways, looking up at the sky.

"About what?" He asked again.

"Life, the future, my mother, my boys, anything really I guess. The thoughts just come in and out of my head." I said shrugging my shoulders. I looked up at the birds flying around. I wanted to feel how it was like to have real freedom and not just a,..- this! Knowing that once all of this chaos was over I go back into the same quite, obedient, scared girl that I was for two years. Locked up with a monster that I had no control over, who I was scared of, a monster that no one knew about but me and I was willing myself to cover up his tracks.

I was scared of him, of people I knew, of people I loved, of people I trusted. I felt completely lost at this point. I didn't even know who I was anymore.

I bit back my lip and fought back tears that threatened to spill over.

"Hey, you crying?" Paul asked me. I shook my head.

"No, I just got something in my eyes." I said as a lame excuse. I looked the other way to avoid eye contact with Paul. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, blinking away the tears.

"So what are you thinking about?" I said changing the subject to him. He looked at me and smirked. I smiled back at him.

"What?" I asked.

"You."

"What?" I asked clearly confused. What did him mean.

"You asked me what I was think and I reply saying you." He said in a rather matter-of-factually tone. I blushed at his reply. What would make him think of me?

"What make you say that?" Trying to hide the blush that was creeping up my face.

"Well for one, you always have me guessing, the way you express you're self is just... different from other people. You amaze me, I guess that's what I 'm trying to say." I gave off a weak smile. 'That's what everybody thinks.' I thought. A lie that kept me guarded.

"So I have a question for you?" A silent pause. "How come you've be avoiding me since Monday?" I could feel him shift his weight.

"Ah I... um I don't know really, I guess i just forgot, plus I've been busy with things lately." He said, hesitantly at first.

"O.k well if you want me to tutor you Monday I'll be in the library." I said, before getting up and stretching.

"You wanna come with me?" His face seemed to literally bright up.

"Sure." He stood up and wiped the sand off his pants. About five minutes have passed and I asked him if he wanted to play 20 Questions.

"You wanna go first or shall I?" I said smiling and stopping to turn around to face Paul.

"You can go first if you want, I don't mind." Paul said placing his hands in his pocket.

"You sure cause I don't mind?"

"I'm fine." He said nodding his head.

"O.k well what's you're... favorite color?"

"Um misty green." At his reply I raised my eyebrows. Was he just saying this because it's the color of my eyes or is his just doing something to get me in bed. I shook off the thought and waited for my question.


	10. Sometimes The Truth Hurts

**I know that John and Micheal are supposed to be 2 but I couldn't really write that way so the boys are really like 4 or 5 o.k.**

**Disclaimer on all the twilight Characters.  
><strong>

Previously

"Sure." He stood up and wiped the sand off his pants. about five minutes have passed and I asked him if he wanted to play 20 Questions.

"You wanna go first or shall I?" I said smiling and stopping to turn around to face Paul.

"You can go first if you want, I don't mind." Paul said placing his hands in his pocket.

"You sure cause I don't mind?"

"I'm fine." He said nodding his head.

"O.k well what's you're... favorite color?"

"Um misty green." At his reply I raised my eyebrows. Was he just saying this because it's the color of my eyes or is his just doing something to get me in bed. I shook off the thought and waited for my question.

* * *

><p>"What's you're favorite animal?" Paul asked me.<p>

"A wolf." I said off the top of my head.

"Whys that?"

"Hey you already had you're turn my question now."

"O.k, go ahead."

"What's you're favorite movie?"

"Um... I have to many to name." Paul stated.

"Well off the top of you're head name one."

"The assassin." We went on talking about things in our life. I asked wanted he wanted to do after he graduated from high school and most of our future.

Paul's a great guy and from what I see any girl that was lucky enough to have him should keep him for a lifetime. Paul's sweet, caring, funny, charming to say the least, hot tempered at times, and hugely sensitive. But then at the same time I could feel as if he had a dark side to him. I mean I know the reputation that he gets at school for being a womanizer but it felt as if he had something darker, more sinister inside of him, that he was hiding from the world well least of all me but who was I to judge that I only met the guy like 5 days ago on Monday.

"So what's the deal with you're Husband." Paul said but I could have sworn that I heard Paul hiss out Husband. I winced a little. 'He's not my husband.' I wanted to say but instead said.

"He's having a court hearing in ten days seeing that this isn't his first time doing something like this."

"This isn't his first time, what are you doing! I mean still being with him? Doesn't it make you sick?"

"I love him, I mean sure he has a criminal background but that shouldn't interfere with me loving him."

"So you're o.k with having a husband that cheats on you, gets drunk, and is high on drugs. All of this shit you're o.k with. YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE A HUSBAND THAT TREATS YOU LIKE THIS!"

"Why do you care! You don't love like I do. You're not me!" I wanted to tell him the truth but knew that if... if I did the worst would happen.

"I'm sorry I need to go." I said. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and then rushed off.

"ALEX WAIT!" Paul said with the same force that Blake used when we first took me. I closed me eyes, looking down at the ground as if I were to hang my head in shame. I bit my lip, holding down a cry that was threating the escape.

"I'm sorry. I should have asked about it." Paul held me by my forearm, trapping me from going any farther. I gave off a weak smile. I tried to pull away from him but it was useless.

"Hey were you going so fast?" He gave off a small laugh.

"I need to get the boys." I said pushing back the tears. Took my other hand and loosened up the grip that Paul had on me. He wouldn't move.

"Paul pleas-" I was met by a pair of warm lips on mine. It was a strange kiss to me but gentle compared to Blake's. My hands were down by there sides as another pair held themselves around my arms. My eyes were wide open when I first felt the kiss, but slowly I started to close my eyes and wrap my arms around his body. It was a sweet kiss and before I knew it I was kissing him back. He bit the bottom of my lip gently, asking for entrance which I gave to him. I let him take all control of the kiss.

A few seconds had passed when I finally pulled away. My hand covered my mouth instantly. I shook my head and ran off without taking one backwards glance. Tears started to fall down face by the time I was off the beach and were in full progress when I entered the house. I ignored all the stares I was getting and ran up to my room, locked the door and fell to my bed crying into my pillow and then falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Paul's P.O.V<p>

I watched as Alex ran away from me. I didn't even bother to move. I wanted to call out for her but I didn't. I walked slowly back to the house taking my time. Opened the door to Emily's house and sat down on the couch.

"Dude what did you do?" Jake asked. Soon all the guys where surrounding us.

"I kissed her." I stated simple. Staring at the empty chairs, to caught up in my thoughts to think about anything.

The guys started laughing, and smiling.

"Dude you messed up big time." Jared said.

"Good luck getting her back." Embry said smiling and taking a seat on the floor. I snorted at his comment. Just then Sam walked in.

"Why is Alex crying." Sam said jabbing a finger over his shoulder, gesturing to her upstairs.

"Paul kissed her and then she came home and was crying and then locked herself in her room." Quil said.

"What did you do?" Sam asked me.

"I... We... We were talking about her husband and then she got on defense and I yelled at her and then she started to cry so I kissed her, she stop crying for a little bit and then she was crying more and then left me."

"So what are you going to do now?" Seth asked.

"Wouldn't we all like to know?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short and I'm sorry I was in a rush to finish that<strong> **I had to cut it** **short. But I promise to make a longer chapter next time.**


	11. You are my Sonyia

**Disclaimer on all the twilight Characters. Also if you see any errors please let me know so I can fix them please. Thank you.  
><strong>

**I'm obsessed with Bollywood so I thought that the title would be appropriate to this chapter. It means "You are my love" (It's also can vary from my sweetheart, my dear, etc.)  
><strong>

Previously

"Dude what did you do?" Jake asked. Soon all the guys where surrounding us.

"I kissed her." I stated simple. Staring at the empty chairs, to caught up in my thoughts to think about anything.

The guys started laughing, and smiling.

"Dude you messed up big time." Jared said.

"Good luck getting her back." Embry said smiling and taking a seat on the floor. I snorted at his comment. Just then Sam walked in.

"Why is Alex crying." Sam said jabbing a finger over his shoulder, gesturing to her upstairs.

"Paul kissed her and then she came home and was crying and then locked herself in her room." Quil said.

"What did you do?" Sam asked me.

"I... We... We were talking about her husband and then she got on defense and I yelled at her and then she started to cry so I kissed her, she stop crying for a little bit and then she was crying more and then left me."

"So what are you going to do now?" Seth asked.

"Wouldn't we all like to know?"

* * *

><p>Alex's P.O.V<p>

I woke up the next morning and realized that I had slept with my contacts in so I went to the bathroom and took them out and put on my glasses.

I walked down stairs and took a seat at the counter.

"Morning Emily." I said barely awake.

"Want anything to eat before the guys eat everything?" I shook my head.

"I'm not really hungry." I grabbed the news paper off of the counter.

_**'Family man arrested for more charges.'**_ Were the words printed out in big letter, across the newspaper. A picture of Blake was plastered under the titles. I dropped the paper and ran to the door. I pushed passed the guys that were coming in and made my way to the beach's cliffs.

I was crying uncontrollably but I didn't know why. I mean if he left and was charged with all the charges then he'd be in prison for life with no parole or bail. Then that would leave me alone with the boys and I barely know how to go through life.

Every little aspect of my life has be revolved around him. As much as I hate to admit it he is my world. The only world I have every known since I was a child.

"Hey, are you o.k?" A voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw Paul standing there in front of me.

"What do you want?" I said harshly. I wrapped my arms around myself and sat down on the ground.

"I just wanted to see you. If you were o.k that is."

"Why do you care?" I came again with the same harsh tone as before.

"I care cause I...I...I love you." He said in a small voice that I could barely make out.

"You...what?."

"I love you. I have loved you since the day you became my math tutor. I haven't been able to get you out of my head, you're all that I can think of. I can't keep my mind straight when I'm around you. You're like a drug to me that I need to live. I want you and only you."

"But how can you love me, You've known me for only like five days."

"Five days is enough for me to know that I am _in love_ with you. I can't change that." I started breathing heavily. I heard footsteps move behind me.

"How can you be sure that you love-" I was cut off when a pair of warm, wet lips met my own. I gasped in shock by his sudden movement and he seemed to take that as an advantage and coxed my mouth open. I guess you could say that I tried to push his tongue out of my mouth but there was something that stopped me. I don't know what it was but once he kissed me I couldn't stop kissing him.

I ran my fingers through his hair and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He held me close like I was air he was breathing. My fingers threaded themselves in his hair. I pulled he's face closer to mine, never wanting to let go. In the kiss I could feel sadness and joy. Hundreds of unspoken words and feeling that were all poured into that one kiss. Full of heat and passion. Sparks flew and it was like heaven.

It was different compared to the kisses that Blake gave to me, unaffectionate and rough kisses are what he gave me. They were sweet and gentle. Not rough and welcomed.

He pulled away, dropping his head down so I couldn't met his eyes. I was breathless. My hands still rested in his hair and his arms still around my waist.

"Does that answer you question?" Paul said looking at me, meeting my eyes.

"Yes." I said still catching my breath. Then ironically it started to rain. I looked up and then back to Paul. He picked me up and spun me around. I threw my head back in laughter. I stared down into his eyes.

"Don't ever let go." I whispered.

"I would never let go." I leaned down and he met me half way, but pulled me closer for a kiss.

I would have never wanted this moment to end. Just frozen in time. Forever.


	12. Author's Note: SORRY!

I'm sorry for the really really long update delay on updating my story. I kinda went blank on his story. And I don't really know what to write for the next chapter so you might have to end up wait a really long time till I get something in my head to write about for the characters. I'm really sorry. I'm suffering a really bad writers block. Also I started High School so I don't have a lot of time on my hands.

**I really am sorry! **

**Please forgive me!  
><strong>


	13. Silent Night Holy Trouble

**Disclaimer on all the twilight Characters. Also if you see any errors please let me know so I can fix them please. Thank you.  
><strong>

**I'm really really sorry for the long long long delay. I just had lost thought to continue that story.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously<em>

_"Does that answer you question?" Paul said looking at me, meeting my eyes._

_"Yes." I said still catching my breath. Then ironically it started to rain. I looked up and then back to Paul. He picked me up and spun me around. I threw my head back in laughter. I stared down into his eyes._

_"Don't ever let go." I whispered._

_"I would never let go." I leaned down and he met me half way, but pulled me closer for a kiss._

_I would have never wanted this moment to end. Just frozen in time. Forever._

* * *

><p>Paul twirled us around in the rain. I threw my head back laughing out in the forest. For the first time in years I felt complete freedom for everything. From Blake, from motherhood, from my childhood. I was just normal teenager in love.<p>

"We should get back. The others will start to wonder where you went off to." I smiled at him. I didn't know weather to think if this was real or not. But for the moment It was reality.

After talking for a little bit, Paul led me back to his house. I smiled for the first time in, what felt like, my life. He was the first boy to make me smile and laugh, a true laugh not forced.

I felt like a bird free from it's cage for the first time. We sat down on the sofa.

"Hey Paul?" I said as he cradled me in his arms.

"Yeah?" He said back.

"What are we going to do when Blake gets out?" I looked up at him.

"You mean if he get out?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"I know he will." I mumbled out. He looked at me.

"And how do you know that?" I shook my head.

"This isn't his first time with the law." I mumbled. He placed his hand under my chin and made me look up at him.

"He won't get away this time, I promise you." I looked away from him.

"He has his ways." I silently mumbled out.

"What do you mean?" He said. I shook my head.

"Nothing." I said. I leaned against his shoulder, placing my hands on his shoulder and chest. I could feel him shift his body, warping his arms around my body.

I felt safe and warm in his arms I didn't have to think about the world that I was living in at my current state of mind.

After an hour or so of sitting of the sofa I finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's P.O.V<strong>

I could feel my imprint's steady breath against my chest. I looked down at her and saw that she was asleep. I smiled down at her. I picked her up bridal style and headed off to her room. As I placed her down on the bed I couldn't help but smile at her. She was beautiful even in her sleep. Her hair looked like a halo. Her eyes fluttered a little but she never woke up. My world was complete right at this moment.

I brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. I gave her a kiss on the check and then got up to leave but not before turning around one more time to take a look at her.

She was my beautiful Angel. I will protecting from any harm that comes near her.

* * *

><p><strong>No one's P.O.V<strong>

As Paul laid down Alex on her bed in Emily's house he didn't see a dark figure that loomed out of the windows in the woods. A wolf howl was made out in the darkness. Paul fumed a little, wanting to watch his beautiful imprint sleep. Protecting her from her fears and all that scares her. He started to think that she might be hiding more than what she tells everyone. But he didn't want to hurt her.

Her life was something she never really talked about and it was a mystery to Paul. But it was one thing that he loved about her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for like the really really long wait I'm soo soo soo sorry that it took me this long, I just didn't know what to write and also I was spending a lot of time with my boyfriend. Also I have to keep up with homework and so on so forth all that High School crap. I love it though I hope that you like this chapter. I know it might not be as best as the other ones that I have written but Please Leave a review.<br>**


	14. Can things get any worse?

**Disclaimer on all the twilight Characters. Also if you see any errors please let me know so I can fix them please. Thank you.  
><strong>

**I'm really sorry for the long long delay. I just had lost thought to continue that story.**

**Hey guys! Sorry about my long disappearance. I just got stuck with ideas on where to go with the story and I just got caught up with school work and trying to keep my grades up. I don't go back to school for 2 weeks but I thought that now I could try to write some of the ideas and make them into the story. **

**So please forgive me for the long delay of not updating.**

**To clear up the ages of the main cast:**

**Alex-17**

**John and Micheal-4**

**Paul-19**

* * *

><p><em><strong>No one's P.O.V<strong>_

_As Paul laid down Alex on her bed in Emily's house he didn't see a dark figure that loomed out of the windows in the woods. A wolf howl was made out in the darkness. Paul fumed a little, wanting to watch his beautiful imprint sleep. Protecting her from her fears and all that scares her. He started to think that she might be hiding more than what she tells everyone. But he didn't want to hurt her._

_Her life was something she never really talked about and it was a mystery to Paul. But it was one thing that he loved about her._

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 Year Later.<strong>_

"POLICE OPEN THE DOOR!"

Voices were shouting and sirens wailing, T.V cameras were looking at us in the distance and spectators were watching from a distance. Everything was a blur. I was hidden in the house and Blake was peering out of the window in the room.

I sat among the trash. Broken glass bottles and ash trays. Soda bottles and cigarette butts. Small bags of drugs and boxes of syringes. I have lived in this dumb house for the past year. I slept on a ragged and dirty old mattress for 6 months and before that I spent some of the time sleeping on the floor and then other times I would be sleeping with Blake. For the past 6 months I was sleeping on the mattress having Blake's friends sleep with me just to feed his sick habit of drugs and alcohol usage.

I had just become use to it. All the pain that he once use to get off of no longer affects me. All the pain has become numb. I haven't felt anything for the past 5 months.

"IF YOU EVEN TRY TO OPEN THE DOOR SHE'S DEAD!" Blake shouts from the open window. I hear the police footsteps back away from the door. At this rate I might as well just kill my self. I knew I couldn't get out of this house uninjured, let along alive.

"Just kill me, please." I whispered out. He glared at me like I was stupid. Blake grabs my hair and pulls my face to met his eyes.

"Shut up you dumb bitch. I'm getting out of here. I could just leave you here to die. Never let you see your boys again." He sneered in my face. I sat waiting for all of this reality nightmare to be over. I didn't know what to do.

"Do you want that?" I shook my head. "Then Shut Up!" I held my head down and waited for Blake to tell me otherwise.

* * *

><p><strong>5 hours later<strong>

"Get up bitch." I looked up at him.

"I said Get Up! Now!" I did as I was told. He yanked me into his hold.

"Walk." I did as I was told and walked to the door. I slowly opened the door, I knew what was going to happen. We stepped out into the open and he held the gun to my head. My hands were down by my side, I knew it was hopeless to even try to get out of this situation.

"LET THE GIRL GO!" The voice of the officer said the Blake. I felt him shake his head.

"Not in a Million years am I letting her go. She's mine. Right?" He asked me. I silently nodded my head.

"Say it bitch. Out loud." He whispered into my ear, very harshly. I nodded my head.

"Yes I am..." I stopped mid-sentance from what I saw. I didn't want to believe what was right in front of me.

I saw Sam, Jake, Jared, Embry,Quil, Leah, Seth, Sue, Kim, everybody. I saw everybody. They were standing on the edge of the crowd. What were they doing here. I left them so they wouldn't have to face this. I just attract trouble where ever I go. I left my boys so they could grow up in an enviroment that was safer than with Blake.

I saw Paul. He was standing there seething like he was mad at someone. I couldn't help but feel this stab of pain hit me in my heart. It was the first time I actually felt something. I felt like someone was eating away at my heart and all these emotions just started to course through me.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You fucking dumbass bitch!" With his free hand he slapped my upside my head. I didn't even budge when he hit me. The pain from his hit was nothing compared to what I was feeling inside of me.

"Yes I am his. He is mine and I will kill myself for him. If it makes him happy." I knew that was a lie. Of course it would make him happy. He wouldn't have to deal with me anymore. Besides he already controls my life what more could I lose.

"Take the gun." He whispers into my ear. I take the extra gun that he had. I know what he wants me to do but now that I have the gun, I'm not letting him do this to me any longer.

"STOP! DON'T MOVE." The cops keep yelling out. But it's useless. I know what I have to do know. There is nothing that can stop me now.

I slowly raise the gun to my head. I just stand there and hold the gun to my head and I slowly pull back the starting trigger. I hear the voices of the police officers trying to convince me not to kill myself. I hear the sirens, still loud, ringing, the voices of reporters and the spectators.

They all just disappear. Then I'm only left with looking at the one face that really matters.

Paul.

"I'm sorry." And with those words said. I pull the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's P.O.V<strong>

I can't believe it. I just found her and now I lost her again. Only this time, it's forever. I could only watch as her lifeless body falls to the ground and the gun falls, close to her hand. I should have been there to protect her. I should have never let her go in the first place. I could have prevented this.

All of this would have never happened if I had just made her stay with us. Soon the police went in and grabbed Blake. He tried to resist but they had him down on the ground within seconds. I felt so broken that I thought I would phase right there and just run over and tear him to shreds.

"Paul." Sam's voice was distant in my head. I didn't want to be comforted now. I just wanted to kill him. I wanted to kill Blake.

I just wanted Alexandra back. I should have protected her.


	15. Is thy hell nights gone?

**I'm back my darlings! I can't say how sorry I am for not updating the story anytime sooner, or any of my other stories for that matter. The thing is I've been really busy and suffering Major Writers Block. I am so sorry and I hope you enjoy the story. **

**Disclaimer on all the twilight Characters. Also if you see any errors please let me know so I can fix them please. Thank you.**

**Please leave a review, let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously<em>

**_Paul's P.O.V_**

_I can't believe it. I just found her and now lost her again. Only this time, it's forever. I could only watch as her lifeless body fell to the ground and the gun fell, close to her head. I should have been there to protect her. I should have never let her go in the first place. I could have prevented this._

_All of this would have never happened if I had just made her stay with us. Soon the police went in and grabbed Blake. He tried to resist but they had him down on the ground within seconds. I felt so broken that I thought I would phase right there and just run over and tear him to shreds._

_"Paul." Sam's voice was distant in my head. I didn't want to be comforted now. I just wanted to kill him. I wanted to kill Blake._

_I just wanted Alexandra back. I should have protected her._

* * *

><p>Paul's P.O.V<p>

My body was on fire. I wanted so much to destroy him for hurting my Alex like that. None of this would have happened if I had just followed her and protected her like a good wolf is supposed to do for he's imprint.

She said that she would be alright and I believed her. She lied to me, at first I was worried for her then she called. She told us that she wouldn't be coming back and she sent of the adoption paper to Sam and Emily to sign. She left her boys with Emily, but not once did she ever say that she loved me. She only said goodbye. My heart was shattered at first but then it hardened with anger.

The women I love didn't want me at all, let alone cared for me.

God I was so stupid. I was wrong. I was so stupid to think that she didn't care for me. After she left, only then did I figure out the truth.

She was protecting me, and the tribe, as well as the town. She led a whole army of newborns away from us. A band of newborn vampires. But because of her choice she nearly paid with her life.

I pulled myself back into reality. The sirens wailing in front of me. Jacob was driving. I probably wouldn't have been able to. I was shaking like mad. I was worried for my imprint. Would she be alright? Would she live? What if she died? What if she doesn't get to be with her boys again?

"Paul calm down, she's going to live" I looked over to Jake. I didn't realize that I was talking out loud.

"You never know. Come on Jake can't you drive any faster!" I practically yelled at him. He just looked at me.

"I know you stressed out for your imprint but dude you need to breathe." He said not taking his eyes off the road.

"I'll take a breath when I know she's alright." I yelled at him. He didn't say anything back he could clearly see how I was on the brink of going insane.

* * *

><p>Detective's P.O.V<p>

I watched as the negotiator was failing to talk to the man with the gun in his hand. From what we were able to pick up on police intel was that the man's name was Blake and the girl with him was his daughter.

The girl was Alexandra Khan a 17 year old girl that had been shifted from place to place and had no real school record till a year or so ago. We tried to look for anything that could trace to their most recent location but nothing came up. I looked at Alex. She seemed frighteningly calm for a girl in her position. She slowly walked in front of her father and spoke a few words before he whispered into her ear.

My heart was heart was beating rapidly, inside my chest. She couldn't do it. She's too young.

"Yes I am his. He is mine and I will kill myself, if it makes him happy." She said in a slow and steady voice that didn't seem to fit the role of a traumatized victim. Blake whispers something else into Alex's ears and holds the gun next to her head.

"STOP! DON'T MOVE!" Shouted the negotiator. I looked at her eyes as saw that they had trailed off to someone standing in the far distance of the crowds.

"I'm sorry." I hear her say, almost too faint that I couldn't hear it. The next thing I know she had shot herself. The direct hit to the head. There was likely no chance that she would survive.

* * *

><p>Paul's P.O.V<p>

After she fell to the ground the police shot Blake and the EMT's rushed over to her bleeding body. They picked her up off the ground and rushed her over to the ambulance. I ran after them. As much as it disgusted me to see her covered in her own blood, all battered and bruised, I need to be with her.

"I'm sorry sir you can't go in there." Some police officer said to me as I tried to get past them at to Alex. I looked at him.

"I need to go with her, she's my girlfriend." I knew that I was lying but I really need to go with her. I love her. The officer looked at the EMTs and then back to me. He nodded his head to me and told me to hurry up and follow them in the back of the ambulance.

I ran to her. Her hair was covered in blood and dirt. Her body had so many bruises I could barely look at her. I felt my whole world coming to a crashing halt. She didn't deserve this. No one did. Everything around me seemed to disappear. The sirens were in the distant, the EMTs blurred their way out of my vision and all I could look at was Alex. She needs to be ok. I needed her to be ok.

Once we got to the hospital I jumped out of the Ambulance and helplessly watched as they pulled my Alex into the Emergency doors.

We waited for what seemed to be hours. The hands on the clock could not move any faster. I wanted to know if she was alright. I just wanted to be by her side. I kept beating myself over not being able to protect her. I should have known the truth. I was worried sick just waiting to know if she was alright.

Finally the Doctor came out, with a clipboard in hand.

"Alexandra Khan." The man said we all stood up at once. The man seemed slightly confused till Sam and Emily stepped forward and claimed to be her Aunt and Uncle.

"Well the overall new is not great, but I can tell you that she is very, very lucky. The bullet did shatter part of her skull but it missed any major areas. But she's suffering from internal bleeding, three broken ribs, a fractured skull, arm and leg, as well as some old healing cuts and bruises. There are also traces of sexual assault. We also noticed that she has abused the usage of alcohol, drugs and pills. She's luck that she didn't overdose on them. We did have to use fluids to flush out the rest of the drugs that were still in her body. I am truly sorry for what she endured and what this means to you." He said. The doctor looked up from his clipboard. I couldn't stand to think of all the pain that she went through. I felt sick.

I looked at him. I stopped breathing for a minute maybe. All of these horrible things that he had done to her. He deserved to die. I was trying so hard to stay calm.

"She will suffer from great mental and physical trauma from the pain that she endured over the years. She will need to stay here at the hospital for immediate care and attention. She is in critical but stable condition. You can visit her tomorrow. I am so sorry for everything." He said

I wanted to protest against his word. I wanted to see her face, hold her hand and tell her everything was going to be alright; Even if she couldn't hear me. I felt Jake put his hand on my shoulder, stopping me from following the Doctor back to her room.

"Come on man, she'll be fine here. They'll take good care of her." I mutely nodded at the sound of his voice; my eyes were still trained on the door that the Doctor had just left by.

* * *

><p>Alex's P.O.V<p>

I heard buzzing sounds and what seemed to be sirens. I was falling in and out. My head was spinning. Everything was disoriented and blurred. My heart was pounding, I felt like giving into the temping black void that I could see, but every time I was thought I was close, they would bring me back and then all I could think about was Paul and my boys. I was stuck between the black void and loving life. I was stuck with him for over a year without seeing anyone else. Should I have even let myself listen to him?

* * *

><p><em>6 Months Earlier <em>

_"Get up you worthless slut!" Blake's voice shouted in my ear. My head was dead as were my eyes. I couldn't see anything that stood in front of me. I slowly sat up with no recollection of what had happened the night before._

_"It's working time now. Get yourself ready. Cover up the bruises." Blake ordered me as he left the room, most likely to get more alcohol for the night. I did as I was told and started to get dressed and put make up on to cover any black or blue bruises. I looked at the ground. It was covered in trash, cigarettes butts, old beer bottles and soda cans, small bags of leftover drugs and old needles that we used. I had been living like this for the past 6 months, mostly sleeping on the floor of this dump house. Time had come and gone like a slow ticking clock. I tried to pay attention as to how long he had kept me captive, but after a month or so I lost track. My mind couldn't keep with all the usage of drugs and alcohol._

_The Johns, as I knew them by, would come and go as they please. I lost count of how many men after my 13th or 15th John. I knew it was pointless to even try and get away from Blake, because they were always watching us; making sure that Blake did what he was meant to do to me. Even if it mean to kill me. I was already a broken soul. What more could they make out of me?_

_Several times the Johns have got physical with me and wanted me to fight back. I always did as I was told. And that was how I got the severe cuts and bruises. I was getting ready for another night to torture or 'work' as Blake would call it.  
><em>

_When would this hell end._

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go. The chapter that you all have waited for, patiently might I add, to see if she would live or not. But I couldn't let anything happen to her. And now her long road back to recovery. The only question is will it be any easier to love Paul then it is to forget about all that has happened to her and her boys?<strong>

**Stay tuned for the next chapter that I hope to have up soon. I love you all, and don't forget to leave a review. **


	16. The closing statement

**I'm sorry for those who thought that this was the new chapter. It is actually the closing statement to this story. I will start the sequel soon and post it up as quickly as possible.**

**Thank you for all who have read this and reviewed. The Sequel doesn't have a name yet but when it does I'll let you know. Thank you again also just to addresses this now before I forget.**

**I have a few things to say about an anonymous review who is demanding why I haven't let Alex run and go tell the police. When I first read the review I did laugh at the lack of common sense from the reviewer. There is a physiological hold that Blake has on Alex. The trauma that she endured will conflict with her everyday life. A child at a young age can be very vulnerable to someone like Blake. It makes the situation worst that Blake is Alex's father. A child exploited to that kind of situation doesn't know any better and only wants to survive through it. So that is what Alex has done. She has kept herself alive, as well as her boys. I have made Alex the kind of character that can hold her ground, but when someone has a strong hold on her then she is scared and will do what needs to be done to keep her alive. Her boys have made it her job to stay alive.  
><strong>

**As for the comment of "She had made no indication that there's any love lost between her and her father, but she won't tell the officers that he s a sick scumbag when they show up with him in a cruiser." Referring to chapter 8 Unexpected. Yes she could have told the officers that he was sexually abusing her since she was young but there is a higher power that she knows of, that are hold her and her father in their hands. I have yet to reveal that "higher power" to you but there must be reason as to why she didn't tell the officers of her abuse. **

**So I hope that this clears it up for you and if don't like the story "the kid" than I suggest that you stop reading my story, which you could have done in the first place, and stop criticizing it and read something else for your enjoyment and let me write my own story in my own way.**

** Love,**

** Alone-in-Life.**


	17. VERY VERY IMPORTANT AN

**This is to let you all know, all those who follow or favorited this story, that the sequel is up. It is called "The Past isn't Gone." I hope you like the sequel. Please to read the bold Author's Note at the beginning. Thanks for waiting. I love you all. **


End file.
